Pokemon Reset Bloodlines Holiday Special 2016
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays as Reset Bloodlines's residents experience a multi-facet of holiday events. With inspiration from the Infinite Loops series and the help of other writers and my own random ideas, I hope you find something nice within this little hodgepodge collection.


Happy Holidays from Crossoverpairinglover.

Sorry for the long delays, but the newest chapter of Reset Bloodlines is finishing Beta. Expect it soon

Until it's done however, here's a series of holiday shorts set in the Resetverse by myself and other authors. I'd have done a regular oneshot, but it's the holiday season.

Enjoy

* * *

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

Deep in the mountains, a little girl stands on a patch of ice, hope shining in her eyes.

She stood, unmoving, even as the cold winds of the mountain blew around her. It was a determination that was somewhat odd for someone her age.

"Is she alright?" A traveling trainer with a Minccino on his head for warmth questioned a thickly dressed boy who was watching the girl absently, as if just to make sure something didn't grab and eat her.

"Oh, my sis? She's fine. She just does this every 23rd, this is the third year straight. She'd a tad mechanical like that."

"Why?" The Minccino wearing trainer prompted, only to hear something coming towards them loud in the mountains.

It was not the bloodthirsty roar of a Hydregion, but the mechanical gears of a plane.

Smirking, the brother approached the little girl, whose eyes grew even more gleeful as a plane flew towards them, growing more and more visible as it began to descend.

The plane made contact with the ground, a runway obscured by dust and cold, before beginning to slow down. Eventually, it came to a complete stop, a few hundred feet short of the little girl.

The plane's door opened as the four engines slowed down, revealing a smiling red haired woman dressed in a blue top and shorts that was far too short for here, and possibly for the public in general.

"Hello Lentimas Town, Skyla Clause is here with all your holiday packages!" her gaze settled on the girl who was watching her, and her smile grew even larger.

"Corvid, have you been a good girl this year?" she asked as the girl gave a rapid nod.

"Good, you've gotten so big that you can help me get these to everyone!"

As the little girl ran to the plane in exuberant glee her brother emerged in a slower manner, but still made his way to the plane with a determined stride. The Mincinno hat wearing wandering trainer followed a moment later.

 **SPACEBATTLE'S KISHOU THE BADGER**

The biting, cold snow out in the woods was enough to convince anyone to stay in their homes. Not it was just the perfect condition for the Mahogony Gym Leader to train and condition Ice Pokemon.

The fact that there's no one around for miles is an added bonus.

"Again!" Pryce ordered, making sure his Sneasel heard him over the roar of the wind.

Nodding, his Sneasel dashed through the snow with a Quick Attack. It was so fast not even its prints were seen, and closed the distance to a tall tree, and then climbing the frosted bark to the top. At the top, Sneasel leaped high with claws before swiping down. The Avalanche caused all the snow still stuck on the leaves to shake down to the ground, leaving it bare and green. Like a relay race, it dashed right back to Pryce's feet, and position back to the forest.

"Again!"

Another dash to another tree, and shaking it free of excess snow. If his Pokemon can follow complex routines on the fly, they would overpower the weak greenhorn trainers until they learned how to use Pokemon just as effectively. What good is kindness and compassion if you would lose to someone bigger and stronger? Those ideals were just like ice; pretty, but fragile.

And yet there was a whole holiday dedicated to acting nice for a reward? Bah, Christmas...

"Again!"

The Sneasel's reaction time had been slowing lately. They still had at least half a forest to de-snow (not counting the trees getting recovered by the storm again). But he made it clear to his Pokemon that he didn't deal with half-ass attempts. In another lifetime, maybe even years ago, Pyrce would have been proud and content with doing all they could before getting tired.

But "Icy Pryce" didn't want anything but the absolute best.

He stared at the Sneasel as it plopped back to his feet. It didn't move save for panting of exhaustion. Pryce's glare hardened. He was not worried of his Pokemon freezing out here; Ice Pokemon could survive an ice age summoned by Kyurem, and the only risk of staying out here was himself getting a cold.

"You can't afford to rest unless all the bones in your body are broken!" he snapped. "Now AGAIN! And this time I expect you to clean FIVE trees before you come back!"

"Sne... sneasel..."

The Sharp Claw Pokemon pushed itself back upright, and dashed again. One tree, two trees, three... but at the fourth it ran out of energy for a Quick Attack and plopped into the snow again.

Pryce grit his teeth. His Sneasel was tailored to speed and without that it would be a hassle to wade through the snow in time, much less climb. And that's not counting on how exhausted it is. Perhaps endurance training would be worked on. Still, even a cold-hearted man like Pryce knew that too much exercise was dangerous.

"That's enough for today," Pyrce said, pulling out his Pokeball. "Return and rest."

With his tired Sneasel back in its ball, Pryce allowed a long, tired sigh to escape his breath. He blamed the festive cheer of the upcoming holiday for ruining this training, as everyone would rather spend time with family and friends for a glorified break. Pryce had no family or relatives of his own. Even Sheila was spending time with her niece and relatives the next town over (not that he would admit that her company was comforting, but it was too little too late for anything meaningful now). And his Pokemon... they didn't count. Not since Piloswine...

"Bah," he grunted, and started walking back to Mahogony Town.

After Pryce dropped his Sneasel at the Pokemon Center, he brushed through cheery faces and festive singing, wanting nothing more than to retire to his house. He ignored anyone trying so much as to ask for a donation to the Johto Red Ball or asking to help lost abandoned Pokemon. He'd even ignore rather bitter backhand remarks about him being a Team Rocket agent, or like that Scrooge character from one of their stories. Let them talk.

He wouldn't be haunted by three ghosts. He wouldn't see his happy past, or how everyone around him would smile while he sat and scowled. He wouldn't even see the bitter future that awaited him in a cold, bitter, and lonely death.

But every year he would remember his Piloswine and the brace it left.

And in his solitude, remembering both the good times and bad, Pryce would cry to sleep.

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

Tree decorating was hard.

People tend to think that three decorating was a three step process: Get a tree, get the lights on it, put up the ornaments.

For him, it was actually a four step process.

Get a tree that was expensive in Alola (because the only place that sold fake trees here got broke by Tapu Bulu and was now filled with ghosts and keyrings), get the lights on it, put up the Mewoth bait, and put up the ornaments.

The third step was...daunting for him.

"Meowth!"

"Me!"

"Owth!"

Before Kahuna Nanu, his tree was currently under attack by his Meowth. With fangs and claws, they assaulted all the dangling bobbles that hung on the lower tree in a mad frenzy, and would do so until they got bored with it all.

That generally took a week.

Those bobbles and trinkets however were indestructible: wood and wool bobbles that could take a hit.

The ones that went higher on his tree on the other hand...

Holding up the porcelain Pyukumuku, the figurine that resembled Acerola, and the tree topper that looked like Tapu Bulu instead of a Star, he took a resigned breath before bravely walking into the Meowth maelstrom.

 **VIRORO-KUN**

During Christmas, Sunnyshore City was one of the happiest places on Earth.

The stored energy from the City's solar panels was now being spread through an elaborated pattern of lights, going around all the city before culminating in the giant, central Berry tree of the city. It was a time of jubilation with citizens being nice to each other and going out together, with the only aim of making others happy and find nice presents for all their close family and friends. It was a sight to behold, and one of the best days for all the citizens.

It was also Volkner's least favorite day of the year.

From the height of his Gym he scowled while observing the celebrations going on outside his window, his Luxray matching his expression. They had worked very hard to gather all that energy, and they received nary a thanks for their work. Or a Gym Battle, that would've worked as well, but in Christmas most challengers were either suicidally overconfident or completely busy with their families and friends.

He sighed, caressing Luxray's fur. Maybe he should've just started giving out badges without a care, it's not like anyone could defeat him anyway. Or maybe he could give a try to the Lily of the Valley Conference or the Elite Four gauntlet again, fighting with Cynthia seemed to be a good idea to get his spark back. He had heard the old granny Argenta had got some Battle Hall thing started, maybe that could've worked as well. Anything to get out of that ruckus.

"Vooooooooolkneeeeeeeeeeeeer...!"

His thoughts were interrupted by that voice and a crashing sound, and he and Luxray turned around. The room's door fell down, and a several feet tall white being stood there, observing Volkner with dead eyes.

Volkner just blinked, and Luxray did likewise. The specter strode onward, wobbling on until he was mere inches from the two's faces.

"I heard you aren't partakiiiiiiiiiing in the festivitieeeeeeeeeeeees..." the ghost said, in an eerie and otherwordly tone. It raised its arms. "I'm the ghost of Christmas Paaaaaaaaaaa-"

Vokner placed a hand in front of the ghost. It stopped, tilting its 'head'.

"Flint, drop it." Volkner sighed. "You do this every year, it's getting old."

The ghost paused. Then, it seemed to clear its throat. "Whoooooooooo's Fliiiiiiiiiiiiint? I never heard anyoooooooooone called thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat-"

"Your afro is showing, and I can see your Infernape's tail under the blanket."

The ghost paused again, touching its rather large head and checking its behind. It raised its arms once more.

"Soooooorry, turns out I have another commiiiiiiiiiitmeeeeeeent. We will see each other anoooooooother tiiiiiiiiiiiime!"

The ghost then rushed outside the door, wobbling in place and almost hitting everything. Once they left, Volkner and Luxray returned to mope in unison with a mighty sigh.

The ghost finally left the Sunnyshore Gym, tumbling on the floor and rolling several feet through the dirt; the blanket was lost, and Flint and his Infernape crashed on a nearby tree, ontop of each other.

Flint grumbled, muttering a thanks to Infernape before recalling him. He turned around to the Ghosts of Christmas Present and Future, shaking his head.

"Sorry guys, I blew it. No show this year."

Crasher Wake frowned, crossing his arms. "Oh, come on, I reharsed my part the whole month! I was ready to nail it!"

"Well, it happens, cherì. There's still next year," Fantina said while removing her large black robes.

Flint sighed, passing a hand over his afro. Maybe next year Volkner could finally feel better, and they wouldn't have to do anything to cheer him up. That would've been the best present ever.

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

"Ho Ho Ho!"

In the dark abyss, pixels formed into the shape of a dark bird, shrieking the call of evil.

Coming at the bird from afar was a sleigh.

A red sleigh, pulled by a team of 9 Winter-garbed Sawsbuck. The lead one had a shiny red nose.

In the sleigh rested a large sack, and a even larger, plump man in red and white, with a beard unmatched in an entire region.

"Ho ho ho! You've been a naughty monster this year MissingNo, you must be punished! Santa Claus uses Cane Breaker!" a energy construct formed from icy wind in the man's hand, turning into a giant candy cane, the end sharpened into a spear by heavy knawing.

MissingNo shrieked a terrifying call, and flew in challenge to the man of jollyness...

Only for a poke to the stomach to wake Mina up, revealing a old fashioned home, a couch said painter was lying on with a canvass (featuring Santa flying through a strange realm of colors with a shadowy bird in the background) and a somewhat exasperated looking short person.

"Again Mina?" she asked in a rural accent.

"Oh, I ended up here again? Sorry, I was just doing art."

"That, and something else I reckon?"

Mina tilted her head in confusion, before she giggled.

"Well I guess that eggnog was really good then, want some Hapu? I think I have some."

The short girl shook her head as Mina hopped off the couch quickly, before wandering with practiced, familiar ease over towards the kitchen.

"Well, at least I have my shirt on this time. You still have those cookies your grandmother bakes...oh you do! Mind if I have some Hapu?"

Blushing a bright red at the memory Hapu stammered.

"Su..sure..."

In the kitchen an old gran found a paint streaked girl with two of her cookies in her mouth and her left hand in the cookie jar for more of them.

"Hello Mina." the old lady greeted with familiarity.

"Hmmm hmmm.." Mina swallowed her cookies quickly as the Gran laughed.

"You sure are a character. No wonder Hapu finds you so charming."

Mina tilted her head at that comment, at which the Gran continued.

"Oh I know Hapu likes girls. Honestly I think the only one who doesn't know that is Hapu. Oh, I don't mind at all. It doesn't change anything at all: I still dream that one day I'll get to meet my great-grandchildren come Christmas time, or at least a wonderful partner to my wonderful grandchild. I already have a inkling to the type of girl Hapu is interested in."

Mina tilted her head at that one.

"Blondes."

At that one Mina began to loudly laugh, a laugh mirrored by Gran.

Hapu wasn't sure why her gran and Mina were laughing, but she didn't mind.

After all, a holiday was always better with laughter.

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

"You want to do what?"

Eagun was grinning ear to ear, even as Beluh and Pikachu looked on in worry.

"Rui is finally going to spend a Christmas with us, and such a magical moment I think deserves something extra special. I'm going to light our candles with the rainbow flames of Ho-Oh!"

"And how are you going to find Ho-Oh flames to light them?" Beluh questioned in a deadpan tone as Eagun continued obliviously.

"A Ho-Oh of course!"

The tree hollow was silent for a few moments, before Beluh used Ear Grab.

"OW!"

It was super-effective.

"Listen here, you are more of a kid than Rui is. A holiday can be special without rare, eternal flames: what would we even do with the candles afterwards? We don't have endless wax to fuel them, and we are not setting Agate on fire for the holidays. We're going to decorate like normal people, and not solve this with a quest that will take so many Holidays to complete that Rui will be looking like me and be stuck with her own old fool of a master trainer: do you understand me?"

"Yes dear..." he sighed dejectively as she grinned.

"Good, now if you have so much energy why don't you find me some licorice, lettuce, and leppa berries for my Belluh's Purple Surprise Cookies."

Eagun would have winced in pain about said cookies, but he was already in pain from his ear being pulled.

Pikachu however was able to fill in for him in the pained whimpering department, like a good partner.

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

With a smile on his face Lt. Surge applied the silly Pikachu image to the card, completing the Muramasa bound card that the two constantly enlarged and changed each year (the thing now had four pages!)

He turned to the next card on his plate to be signed and made cheery for the holidays, only to find that no cards stood to the left of Muramasa's card.

He looked to the right of it where the other cards lay, and the old photo of him and his war buddies that stood in his Kalosian frame.

There were a lot more of them than he had cards to send, or people to send cards too. And it got smaller each and every year it seemed.

With a sad sigh Lt. Surge got up from his chair and went for his beer.

 **VIRORO-KUN**

"Wally, are you sure you are alright?" Gallade asked, carrying his trainer back to his room with care while the defeated opponent left fuming.

Wally shook his head, smiling. "Don't worry, I'm okay."

He started coughing right after. Gallade frowned, opening the door and placing Wally to bed. He put its hands akimbo.

"The doctors say you shouldn't overwork yourself, and we already fought ten trainers today."

"It could be worse. Yesterday there were twenty-three." Wally shrugged.

Gallade shook his head. "You need to stop taking on every challenger that shows up for you. Why you keep accepting all of them?"

"It's the holidays." Wally smiled, rubbing his neck. "I would feel bad if they came all the way here just to get nothing in return, especially after all the presents they gave me."

Wally glanced at the corner of the room, towards the rather large pile of presents of all shapes and sizes. Gallade did the same, tilting his head.

"I really don't get your human traditions at times." Gallade grabbed a present, squinting at the card attached. "Why do you like this... Exmas?"

Wally giggled briefly. "Christmas is one of my favorite holidays. It's all about being nice to others and giving rather than pretending stuff. It's good to see a day dedicated to it."

"I guess." Gallade shrugged as well, then approached the window, closing the curtains. "I think it's time you rest a bit, though. They will check you up soon."

Wally nodded, placing his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. "Alright, see you later."

Gallade stepped out right after. Once the door was closed, he slid down to the floor and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Since they arrived in Rustboro City's General Hospital Wally's health had steadily improved, but he still couldn't forget that it was all his fault for how he ended up as. He didn't do enough to stop him, and he was this close to dying.

He clenched his fists; he couldn't allow anything like that to happen again, but he also didn't want to stop Wally from fighting when it made him so happy. He fought hard to be taken seriously, and he deserved to enjoy his newfound popularity.

Gallade grabbed his face, sighing. He really hated how things ended up as.

"Hey! This is the hospital room of that green kid, isn't it?"

Hearing the voice Gallade looked up, finding a man dressed in silly black clothes, wearing a skull pendant and a bandana covering his mouth, with a white hat on his head. He was pointing at Gallade and staring at him with a loopy expression. "I'm here to beat him! I came all the way from Alola to show him his place!"

Gallade blinked as the guy started doing hip hop moves, then shook his head.

"Sorry, he's resting now. If you want a battle, you will have to come later." He folded his arms.

"No way yo! I spent all my money to come here, the kid's gonna refund me by being trashed, right here and now!" The man frowned, becoming faster and more agitated.

Gallade frowned back. "I'm serious, now's not the time. I'm sorry you had to come all the way here, but I'm sure you can wait at least a couple of hours-"

"Listen up, you stinkin' Pokémon!" He pointed again. "Say all you want, but the battle will be on! You will be knocked out, if I can flaunt!"

Gallade groaned, rubbing his forehead. Not only was he unpolite, his rhymes sucked hard as well. Didn't Wally say that Christmas was all about being nice and to give rather than pretend? This guy surely didn't get the note, then.

He then flinched, a sudden idea crossing his mind.

Gallade rose, stretching his fingers. "Well, if it's a battle you want, we can do something about it."

"Now we're talking! Get in and call the weakling!" The man placed his hands around his hips, in a weird skull-like fashion.

Gallade grinned. "That won't be necessary."

His arms started glowing. The man gulped, paling.

Two seconds later, Rustboro City's General Hospital had several holes through his walls and a new patient to deal with.

As the Psycho Cut faded, Gallade kept grinning. Wally was right: it really felt much better to give rather than take in Christmas.

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

"Alright you all, let me get something down right now."

Guzma's voice was loud, and it made all the gathered misfits under him freeze up and stop chatting.

"Now, it's the holiday season, and now it's gift giving time for the bunch of us. We are also a bit low on cash. Now I know it's customary in tight holiday periods to give your possessions away to obtain gifts for a person, only to discover that the person gave away their own things to get a gift for you. That 'Gift of the...something' story, Magby, Magcargo, whatever, is a nice story, but I do no want, and I repeat DO NOT, want you doing it. Don't sell your stuff to buy stuff for someone's stuff who in fact sold his or her own stuff to get you something for your stuff. No selling your stuff to get people stuff, period. Just get it like you normally would: buy, make, steal, whatever. Dismissed!"

As the misfits began to disperse, Guzma chuckled and went on his own way.

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

It was a sad thing when families were apart during the holidays.

It was an interesting debate which one was worse: when it was because of something that one could not control (like weather issues), and those who were separated because the families were willingly divided.

It was sadly something that was all too common among her circles, and Erika tried to help where she could.

"So Kritsa..." the Grass-specialist questioned her younger gym trainer with a baffled tone of voice, "your girlfriend wants a 'Tempo' game?"

The short blond shook her head as the older woman squinted at the video display case as if it was abstract art from another planet.

"She wants the new Tembo game, Tembo Lost World."

"Tem. Bo?" Erika parroted as she looked over all the strange names on display.

"Tembo." Krista repeated in confirmation.

It was no problem for her to help Krista get the game, the problem was finding it in this strange world of electronics she had no knowledge of.

And this would not be the last of it: she had a few associates who were asking for the things: she may be here a while.

"Krista...I see the game, but it's in three different kinds of cases. What's that all about?"

As Krista explained Erika felt her mind grow more and more confused.

She may just be here even longer than anticipated.

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

With a dramatic opening of a door, flanked by blowing snow, the shade clad older woman entered the backstage area with a determined oomph to her step.

"Thank you...thank you! I don't know what we'd do without you, it was a total disaster..." A thin man stammered as the older woman removed her coat. He took it from her without prompting.

"The holiday play was going so well, but then the director got hit by a runaway Gogoat and is still in the E.R, and then our lead dancer fell hard with something. She tried to get here, but her father locked her in her room after she vomited on their Furfrou. Our backup lead has the skills, but she's so shy...I heard you are good with children..."

"I am if I am not being followed." the woman stated tersely. Nodding nervously the man darted off, leaving the older woman standing over a 14 year old red head who was shaking uncontrollably.

"...I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready..." she kept whispering to herself as the older woman took a deep breath.

"No one's ready."

The girl stopped shaking and looked up to the woman, who continued.

"No one is ever truly prepared for anything in life. When you take a test, there will always be one question that you aren't prepared for. When you go on a journey, you will always miss something important be it a sleeping pad or iodine. When you take office as a leader, you are never 100% ready for a hurricane or a war or a economic crisis. However what you are here to do today isn't about you being perfect. It's about making the audience whose come to see this play smile."

The girl looked up at the older woman, who was now smiling.

"I was in the neighborhood and saw that everything here was going wrong, so I'm here to try to make it go right. I can't do it without your help, so are you ready to help me try?" She was now holding her hand out, inviting to the girl to stand up.

"Now, what is your name little one? My name is Palermo."

The little girl reached for Palermo's hand.

"Aria." the little girl stated as she stood up, looking braver than before.

 **ANDER ARIAS**

After placing its content inside –a lone pokeball– Brock carefully wrapped the box, and tied a bow around it. Now all what's left was to hide it somewhere where his siblings wouldn't be able to find it until the right time – in two days.

Brock's siblings always asked him to have a Pokemon of their own to play with. They did sometimes play with many of Brock's Pokemon, but then again they could never play with them whenever they wanted, and that didn't change the fact that said Pokemon weren't theirs, but Brock's.

That's why Brock decided that there was no harm in letting the siblings have a Pokemon that they could call their own –even it would be legally Brock's– that, free of the burden of having to be ready to fight a challenger at any moment, could spend all its time playing with the kids. It would also serve as a good way to introduce his siblings to the reality of taking care of a Pokemon, and would prepare them when they were old enough to have their own Pokemon.

The Pokemon in question was an Aron. Originally, Brock wanted to capture it to add it to his roster, but for some reason there was something about that little Aron that made him thought it would be perfect for his siblings. After the Pokemon Center checked it and made sure it was perfectly healthy, Brock knew he had the perfect gift.

Once the wrapped box was finished, a pair of gloved arms wrapped around the Rock Trainer's neck.

"So, you finally made your mind," the owner of said arms was a pretty raven haired girl with red highlights.

"I can always catch another Aron another time. I want these days to be special for them, and I know that this Pokemon will do it," Brock replied.

"Did I mention how cute you are when you behave all caring like that, Brock?" the girl said as she kissed Brock in the cheek.

"Many times, Lucy. But I never get tired of hearing it."

It never ceased to amaze Brock how lucky he was to find a girl like Lucy.

After the death of his parents, Brock was utterly devastated. He barely ate, and barely spoke to anybody. While the Pokemon League allowed Gym Leaders to close down their gyms for some time whenever they suffered a loss, in order to let them mourn their lost ones, Brock kept the gym closed for far longer, risking losing the gym forever. Sometimes, he felt that he only got from his bed for the sake of his siblings.

Then, Lucy appeared, and everything changed. This girl gave Brock back the will to live, made him remember his lifelong dreams, and her presence encouraged him to enjoy life at its fullest. She was like a balm for his soul, like the first ray of light after a particularly dark and cloudy night. She was like an angel descended from the heavens to rescue him from the pits of his despair.

And Brock wasn't the only one who's life changed thanks to Lucy: his siblings adored her too, and in no time she started to treat them as if they were her own little siblings as well.

The only thing that Brock regretted is that his parents would never meet her and enjoy her company as he and his siblings did, that they would never attend their future wedding in a few months, and that they would never meet their possible future grandchildren.

It was funny, that Brock only met Lucy after his parents died. It was almost as if a god or another superior being sent her to him to make up for taking his parents away so soon.

"You know, that was a good idea. Maybe I should have done the same. After all, I don't think one mere Pokemon is going to be enough for all your siblings," Lucy noted.

"Well, there's still some time until the time to open the presents comes," Brock mentioned, shrugging. "Why don't you go outside and try to catch one?"

Lucy shoot him a look. "You think so?"

Brock smiled. "Yeah. You're a pretty amazing trainer. That should be piece of cake."

Lucy returned the smile. "Of course! How about if we go to Mount Moon? I think a Clefairy would make for a good gift, don't you think so?"

"Sure. Let me hide this first. I have a feeling that we're going to have a stroke of luck today."

"A stroke of luck. Yes, that's what I had when I met you, _Pike Queen Lucy_."

 **FOX McCLOUDE**

It was December 24th. Lorelei and Frey had decided to stop by on Saffron City to celebrate the holidays. Silph Co. was hosting a special event in the Pokémon Center to celebrate Christmas. Wanting to rest and have some fun, they decided to stay and attend. At the time, Lorelei was walking around the streets, looking to buy a gift for Frey, gazing around everywhere in search for something he would like. Frey was the kind of person whose favorite gifts were things that either he needed or he could find useful. After a while, something caught the redhead's attention. A small stand selling hand-weaved clothes, ran by a middle-aged lady and a teenager around Lorelei's age, both of them accompanied by a pair of Mareep and a Raichu.

"Welcome, are you interested in something, miss?"

Lorelei took her time to look at the goods, everything seemed to well-made. However, there was one particular thing Frey might be needing at the time. A week before, during a sparring match, his Charizard accidentally burned his favorite muffler with his Flamethrower.

"Could I see the mufflers, please?" The redhead asked.

"Gladly." The lady replied. "Ellen, if you were so kind."

"Of course, mom."

The young woman, whose name was Ellen, handed Lorelei several of the mufflers they had for sale. She found one she was sure Frey would love: it was a black one with a blue-flame pattern.

"How much for this one?" Lorelei pulled out her wallet to pay.

"200 PokéYens." Ellen replied. "Would you like it gift-wrapped? Just 50 additional, and we include a free card."

"That's nice." Lorelei nodded. "Please write: "Merry Christmas: With love, from Lorelei. For Frey"."

The lady and her daughter gift-wrapped the muffler, and tied it with a bow as well attaching the card. Thanking them and wishing them a Merry Christmas, she hurried back to the Pokémon Center. The Silph Christmas party would start within the hour, just as the nightfall.

And for sure, people was already crowding at the entrance by the time she got there, and the party hadn't even begun yet. Lorelei had to make her way through the crowd, trying to locate her friend, calling out for him everywhere.

"Frey! Frey, where are you?"

"Lorelei, over here!" She heard his voice, and standing on her tiptoes, she saw a hand waving amongst the people. Of course, she ran towards it.

" *Phew*, there's a lot of people." The redhead said upon reaching him. "Seems that the Silph guys are not saving a dime for this party, are they?"

"Seems not." Frey smiled, and then saw the wrapped gift Lorelei had brought, including the card, addressed to him. "I see you went to get a gift for me."

"I apologize if it was in a hurry, I mean, it was almost a last-minute thing."

"No, that's fine, in fact… I got something for you too." Frey pulled out a small gift-wrapped box. It was about the size of a wallet or a little bit larger. "So then... are we gonna exchange them now, of you'd rather wait until…?"

"I don't mind doing it now." Lorelei said, handing him her gift. "Merry Christmas, Frey."

"Merry Christmas."

They both exchanged their gifts. Lorelei read the card: "From Frey to Lorelei: The coolest beauty amongst all of my friends. Merry Christmas". She couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at the same time, after all, he'd always been the flatterer with her.

"Wow, a new muffler, so considerate of you." Frey seemed quite happy upon seeing it, since he immediatelly wrapped it around his neck. "I hope you like my gift too."

Lorelei wanted to say that wouldn't be a problem, as long as it was given with affection, she'd gladly accept any gift. It goes without saying that she was... enchanted, when she opened the box to find a precious gold bracelet, which clearly looked expensive. She couldn't help but feel a little bad for giving him something of lesser monetary value, although it did mellow a little upon seeing he was happy with his new muffler.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"It definitely suits you." Lorelei replied. "And this bracelet is beautiful, it must have cost you a fortune."

"Who cares? C'mon, just put it on, it's only fair."

Since he insisted, she slid it on her right wrist, taking her time to admire it. She was happy, it was a precious gift. She would forever treasure it, and not because it was expensive, but because it came from him, her best friend. Next, she gave him a heartfelt gratitude hug as thanks.

"Hey you two, the redhead with glasses and her friend." Suddenly they were called out. The pair turned around, and they saw a small group that seemed... quite amused at them. "You guys noticed where you're standing?"

"What's with that?" Frey asked.

In response, the group pointed upwards. They looked and then they noticed. Mistletoe. They stared at it for a bit, and then to each other, as the implication sank in. Frey felt his entire face burning up red-hot. Lorelei, on the other hand, let out a smirk.

"I think… you know what this means, do you?"

"I... guess." Frey looked away. "I won't force you, if you have a problem with…"

"Why would I?" She interrupted. "If it's with you… there's no way I'd have a problem."

Frey's burning face was followed by an arctic chill going down his spine. Lorelei's gaze literally left him frozen. What was wrong with him? Always flattering her on her looks and talents, and now he wouldn't give the first step?

"Come here." She whispered, holding his chin, and carefully placing her lips on his own.

For a girl who looked to specialize in Ice-type Pokémon, Frey was surprised at how warm Lorelei could be at the moment. That would be an unforgettable Christmas, for both of them.

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER/FOX McCLOUDE**

"Well girls, tis the season."

"For you three anyway, I was raised Helixian."

While Vedia didn't turn around from her task Aurora and Belladonna did to Evanna, who rolled her eyes in response even as snow fell behind them.

"I'm non-practicing: this part of the year to me is just a point in time when you can't get most foods and the music is all happy and joyful."

"I like it." Aurora whispered as Belladonna intervened.

"Holiday music is nice, though I am not sure I want to be listening to it all year. Still I doubt that tonight will be too much for you, but do tell me if it's too much Sweetie."

Just as Belladonna ended her conversation electronically sealed doors opened, slowly revealing more of the building inside as the lights began to turn on from front to back.

"The 10 Forever clothing store security system has been disabled and the temperature control is on to a comfortable temperature . It's ours for tonight." Vedia informed the group as Belladonna began to rub her hands together.

"Okay girls, let's have a holiday shopping spree. I've never had one before, and I'm told that clothes are the common thing to get, and we do need some. Go nuts everyone, though do remember we don't have a car."

Thank you, labor and energy protection laws that put an end to stores staying open for 24 hours a day in Kanto.

Also thank you, 10 Forever for trying to stop that law from being against the law and thus removing any guilt of robbing you.

…

The quartet quickly made their way through the clothing department, each one of them looking around for something that would suit them best. While Evanna and Vedia went on their own Aurora stood by the side of Belladonna, who grabbed a light blue coat, and stood before a mirror.

"What do you think, My Dear? This one matches your eyes perfectly." Belladonna whispered to her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Y-you think so?" Aurora replied meekly as she blushed.  
"Definitely. If you want, you might just wear it right away, it's all yours. Just let me find something else nice to complement it."

As Belladonna left her before the mirror, Aurora took her time to admire the coat. Admittedly, she liked it, and if Belladonna had said that it matched her eyes, who was she to say no?

Meanwhile, Belladonna had raided the sports' section for some large bags for herself and her darlings, that way they'd have much easier to carry their loot once they made their getaways. She started emptying the shelves as she put as many pieces of clothes as she could in her bag, although she decided to stop for a bit, when she got to the dressing rooms and she got this most delightful idea.

"Girls, can you come over here for a bit?" She called out for them. Always the dutiful lovers, the three of them answered the call immediately. "The night's still young, how about we have a little fun in the meantime? Why not try some of these?"

Of course, she meant the clothes they were snatching. If they were going to be theirs anyway, why not trying them on first. The reactions were very different from each of the girls: Evanna seemed eager, Aurora became a bit flustered, and Vedia… she didn't know what to make of it, but ultimately agreed. With that in mind, all of them entered the dressers, and spent a few minutes in there, before coming out again with some new outfits.  
Aurora was wearing a pale blue sundress, even lighter than the coat she had been trying on as Belladonna's request before, which fell down to her knees. Evanna, fit for her athletic figure wore a pair of tight black pants and a black blouse, and on top of this an orange loose sweater leaving her shoulders bare. Vedia was wearing a long-sleeved, turtleneck sweater, which seemed almost a little too long for her, to the point the short pants she wore were almost covered by it. Last but not least, Belladonna came out wearing a purple tank top and tight, knee-high jeans, even striking a pose, if only to impress her lovers

The routine continued for what seemed like an hour or so, each of the girls showing off their own personal charm. It was like their own private fashion show, and of course they enjoyed every bit of it. After having their fun, they decided to raid the accessory shelves for the perfect complements.

"Isn't it time to change those glasses? You know, maybe some of these would look nice on you."

"If it wasn't because I need these, I'd agree with you." Vedia replied, as she took a couple of them and tried them on. "Who cares, might as well take them as a souvenir." She added as she quickly started to bag the ones she liked the most, not before Evanna snatched a pair of triangle shades for herself. No matter if it was at night, they still looked cool.

"Um… how about we go for something to eat? All of this shopping is making me feel hungry." Aurora suggested.  
"You're right, my dear. We can't have a nice shopping spree with an empty stomach, can we? Anyone else is up for a snack break?" Belladonna raised her hand, and the others quickly followed suit.

Of course, for them a "snack break" meant that by the time they were done, the snack shelves would be left emptier than an ATM on pay day. Their energies replenished, they continued their spree, they wouldn't leave until they had everything they needed, and their bags were at full capacity. And whatever they couldn't stuff inside them, they still had their pockets

The four wandering girls remained in the closed store for several hours, leaving early into the morning.

The store would later report severe robbery of their female aimed product lines, as well as several more unisexually leaning male clothing products.

Also additional heating costs and several empty cash registers as well as many missing food and drink items.

The local Office Jenny did not get a easy holiday weekend this year.

 _ **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**_

 _"Have a holly, jolly Christmas!"_ The massive form of Matt, Aqua Admin, bellowed as he and several other grunts began to add the chorus.

 _"It's the best time of the year!"_

 _"I don't know if there'll be snow!"_

Around them as they began to sing several Spheal clapped in appreciation. Otherwise the Poochyena whimpered in pain.

 _"...but have a cup of cheer!"_

 _"Have a holly, jolly Christmas!"_

"And when you walk down the street!"

"Say Hello to friends you know!"

"..and everyone you meet, except Team Magma!"

The moment that line was added the grunt who did so was given looks by the rest of them.

"What?" the plump man demanded as Archie and Shelly walked over to them, looking serious.

It would seem that their holiday cheer was about to...

 _"Oh ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see!_ " Shelly added in

 _"Somebody waits for you, Kiss her once for me!"_ Archie bellowed as it turned out the issue that made the two so serious, was the fact they were not singing.

And so, the group was back to singing  
 _  
"Have a holly jolly Christmas!"_

"and in case you didn't hear!"

"Oh by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year!"

Meanwhile at Team Magma, there was no caroling to be found.

There was a Secret Santa going on though, during which Archie was given a backscratcher and Courtney a Keurig.

 **VIRORO-KUN**

A long time ago, an holiday charity event was one of Lysandre's favorite occasions, a way to gather money for people that deserved it, the poor and the weak. Now, all it did was make his stomach turn as he clenched his fists.

All the people around him had gathered to flaunt their riches and their generosity. To make themselves feel better about supposedly helping people who deserved nothing of what they were given. They were all a bunch of liars, hypocrites and leeches, every single one of them.

And yet here he was, smiling and shaking hands with each person in the room. A liar among liars, perfectly blending in. He would've been proud of himself if it weren't so disgusting.

His only consolation was that they would all burn soon, alongside every unworthy person on Earth; then, the world would finally become clean of all that horrible filth.

"Mr. Lysandre?"

Lysandre snapped out of his thoughts, looking at his side. A portly man with spiky grey hair was smiling and offering his hand at him. Lysandre recognized him: Joseph Stone, president of the Devon Corporation of the Hoenn region and one of his major business partners and rivals.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Stone smiled.

Lysandre observed him and his hand for a few seconds. Then, he put on a smile of his own.

"Likewise, Mr. Stone." Lysandre quickly shook his hand. "It is rare to see people coming from faraway regions to this event."

"Well, I couldn't miss it, could I?" Stone chuckled, eyeing the room. "It's for an important cause after all."

Lysandre nodded, diverting his gaze. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"I truly admire your work, and how much you dedicate yourself to help others." Stone's glance turned serious. "The world needs more people like you."

Lysandre's smile died for a second. He then adjusted his ascot, closing his eyes.

"Someone needs to do it." He clenched his fists, stare flaring up. "We have a duty to improve the world, as the chosen ones."

"I agree." Stone nodded, arms akimbo. "We have to make sure our children live in a better world."

Lysandre gave a nod, grabbing a glass of wine. He took a sip before shaking his head. "It will be hard to improve things."

"I know." Stone smiled again. "This is why I'd like to propose something."

Lysandre stared. "What would it be?"

"Lysandre Labs and the Devon Corporation are among the leading companies in the field of electronics, with considerable budget to match." Stone grabbed a glass himself, observing the wine inside. "I was thinking to create a Foundation to help people in war-torn zones and other people that need assistance. Sort of like this charity, but on a more consistent basis."

He looked back up. "With our influence and assets, we could do a lot of good. What do you think?"

Lysandre remained silent, observing Stone. He was no stranger to proposals like that one, for he had worked with several organizations like that in the past, including the Aether Foundation for the preservation of Pokémon. He had done everything he could, after all.

Lysandre smiled, fighting back a laugh. It was really wonderful to have ideals like that and believing in them.

"I am flattered, but I think it is necessary we both keep doing our best separately." He turned to the wine once more. "I don't think we'd be able to run a Foundation together with our current endeavors in place."

"I expected such an answer." Stone sighed. "Thanks the same for considering the offer, however. I will still work towards that aim, even if I have to do it alone."

Lysandre blinked, only to smile. "I wish you good luck for it, in that case."

"Thank you." Stone smiled back, then suddenly going still. He produced a PokéNav and read off the display, then faced Lysandre again. "Oh, my son is calling me. We will talk later, Mr. Lysandre."

Lysandre gestured at Stone, and he found himself alone right after. He placed the wine aside, thinking back to Stone's words. That optimism and drive was not something he was used to seeing anymore. Knowing that it would all be for nothing was something that saddened him; the world had too many optimists destined to have their ideals broken. That was just the way that wretched world was.

And that was why he had to take matters into it's own hands. There was only one way to truly ensure that the world would improve.

He sighed again and put on his smile as he went back to the sea of liars; soon, he knew there would be no need to lie anymore.

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

Whistling to himself, the owner of Scarf it Down, Opelucid's favorite non-franchised Scarf Depository began to shut things down.

He dimmed the lights, adjusted the scarves to be tidy after a shopping rush so he didn't forget tomorrow, and removed the money from the register.

He moved to the front of the store where the metal 'I am closed' bars were ready to be dropped down the windows.

As they fell however, a pair of arms stopped them and slowly began to push them back up.

The owner rapidly backpedaled to the counter, visions of horrible robberies and threats already flashing through his mind.

The Police. He had to call the Police! Now, before it was too...

"Young man." a grave voice declared.

The Owner's eyes were wide as who he was just about to call the cops on entered his store.

"Your store is not supposed to close for another 5 minutes." Drayden, the Spartan Mayor stated as he reached for the nearby rack and began to search through the scarfs.

"That's true, but it actually takes me..."

"A minute; which gives me four to find a scarf for my wife. Tell me, do you still have any of those Valerie scarves, the ones made by that strange woman from Kalos with that odd eye condition?"

Realizing that they were sold out, the Scarf Salesman began to shake in fear.

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

As the blizzard continued to blow around him, Alain did not move.

Charizard would have a fit if he did, and also Charizard was much warmer than the cold. So what Charizard said, was to go.

The Mega-Trainer and the greatest Charizard lay hunched in the corner of the cliff, a partial shield from the cold.

They feared not the cold, for they had grown too much to fear such things.

 **Crunch**

 **Crunch**

 **Crunch**

The two looked up sharply as a massive shape approached them, slowly taking form.

Charizard growled, fearing that a predator had come once again to wait out their demise.

The growling ceased as the shape became clear, and the shape was a man.

A tall man, taller than what should be possible, stood over them both.

He watched them, staring seemingly into their souls, and did not move.

Blocking the frozen winds, he stood as such for hours without fear of death.

Never relenting in the staring at them, a long glance that harbored so much that neither could comprehend it even if they weren't alone in the cold.

 **KISHOU THE BADGER edited by CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

The Bug Catcher, known to some simply as "Samurai", hated the snow. Always so cold, finding ways to slip into his armor and helmet. It would pile so deep that his feet would sink in. It would make his journey to find and catch Bug Pokemon even harder (unless there was some sort of rare Bug and Ice type Pokemon that hasn't been discovered yet).

He also hated trees.

"Treeeeees..." He had enough of trees since the Viridian Forest after he somehow survived hiding there during a Beedrill mating season. He liked Bugs as much as the next kid, but a true Bug Catcher needs to keep moving and finding rare hiding spots for other bugs.

And yet here the Samurai kid was, wandering a forest tugging back one such tree (with help of his equally cold Pinsir). There was a town asking for a Christmas tree, and the pay was good enough to keep him well fed for a week or so... or maybe get more authentic armor from online auction sites.

"So many trees," he groaned. He felt lost in this forest because there were so many snow-covered trees. He liked bugs, but why did they have to hide in bushes and forests like cowards? A true warrior would face the elements of nature bravely and in the open! At least there was a road that would lead the way out, even if it was covered in all this white stuff!

So caught in his self-righteous mental rant did the Samurai kid not notice a little Snover walking past until he tripped right over it. "Whaa!" "Pinsir!"

The trip caused them not only to land face first into the snow, but to drop the tree they harvested as it rolled down the hill side and into a thicker thicket of trees.

The Samurai boy looked up in time to see it disappear. It would take forever to find that tree now, let alone backtrack into the forest where trees were reasonably small enough to carry! He turned and pointed to the culprit responsible. "YOU!"

"Ver?"

Had the boy been in a sound state of mind, he would have ordered his Pincer to battle the Snover for the experience. But as he was angry, he simply pulled out his antique sword he carried and jumped at the Pokemon. "HIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAH!"

He stopped just at the face of the Frost Tree Pokemon's face, taking some satisfaction in its scared reaction. "I hate trees!" the boy ranted. "They're nothing more than useless bulks of grass growing more leaves! Bugs can turn them into worthless husks in an instant; that's how superior they are. Trees are ugly, useless, and all deserve to be cut down!"

The Samurai wannabe raised his sword high into the bright sky... which was now oddly obscured in triangular shadows centered around him. In fact, his Pinsir looked even more apprehensive than usual. He looked up, and saw the glaring, scowling faces of at least a dozen Abomasnow staring directly at him.

"A- _now._ " One deliberately huffed at him hard enough to cover his eyebrows in frost.

Suddenly regretting his actions, he sheathed his sword and started petting the Snover, hoping to placate them. "Trees," he laughed weakly. "So green, piney, and, uh, heheh... gentle."

"...and that's about all you need to know about hiking," a stout hiker guide told his tourists (a brother and sister trainer duo with a Tauros and Kangaskhan respectively, and some apprentice monk with an arrow tattoo).

"I can't wait to ride the Abomasnow down the mountain!" The boy monk smiled.

"Wow there, kid!" The hiker waved his hand, pointing to a sign with his pickax. "These Abomasnow are a sensitive bunch, not unlike a mama Ursaring. Not to mention this is a Pokemon Reserve, you can take trees with a permit sure, but the Snover and Abamasnow here were a gift from the Sinnoh Ice King centuries ago, and have been protected by the locals around here ever since. If you ever see one around here, _don't_ bother it, and especially don't mess with its Snover kin. If you do, the law won't be your problem."

"Why not?" the girl trainer asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a loud, lone screamed echoed through the snowy path, and they saw an armored bug catcher and a Pinsir running for dear life, and keep on running without acknowledging the group.

The hiker stared at the boy bemusedly before turning toward the way he came. " _That's_ why," he pointed, just as a stampede of Abomasnow rushed past them and chased after the screaming boy.

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

The Anistar Gym was dark.

Olympia did not mind it, for she was not expecting anyone this holiday. Though the gift basket from Ramos and a few other trinkets from some of the Gym Leaders of Kalos was nice.

The quiet gave her room to think, and to if she so choose, to see.

The only light in the room now was her secret, a power she kept to herself, even if in the last decade or so it was a far more noticeable thing.

Noticeable, of course, did not necessarily mean welcome.

With glowing eyes, Olympia was no longer standing in a room with all light switches turned off, but standing in a misty void. Forming before her was a door, resembling that of many a cafe as was popular in Lumiose City.

A name was sketched upon it.

 _Cilan of Striaton. Future._

She stood before the door motionless, before the door dissolved into fog once more.

To many, the holiday known as Christmas was a festivity that marked the end of a year. As the cold crept across the lands and the days grew darker, people exchanged gifts with one another as they prepared for a new year.

It was a time of hope for a year as good, if not better, as the last.

However the end of a year as described by the calendars of the modern era was also the point in time she found time to be the most clearly visible. Future, and Past.

She had always had the ability to see through time. It was among her gifts, and she had many years to learn the intricacies of it.

One of her earliest lessons: time had no form until one looked up it. Then it was more solid than the Sun Dial.

Time naturally had no set outcome, being tied to countless possible interpretations. When one didn't gaze upon time, anything was possible, the exact outcome changing constantly until time reached that point and it took on a definite course, decided by the factors at play.

Free will as it was called.

However when time was gazed upon, it prematurely froze upon a path. No matter what one would try and do, time was frozen upon this path. It could not be changed, no matter how hard one tried.

It was once called Destiny.

Theoretically the past was not affected by this tendency with time. If it was affected by this rule, and the past was not set as it was remembered and recorded, she would probably have to look up an asylum and reserve a place for her.

However time was safe to look at from a distance (or through a medium, like the Adamant Orb. She had seen that Cynthia of Sinnoh had once done so as a child), though as a cost you did not get to choose what was seen.

Which was a problem as not only did you have to wait to see anything you would find interesting, but there was the chance it would not come true. But with her years came experience in what leads to follow and what to ignore.

In her time she had used this information to avert disasters great and small. She had gotten repair work to the Couramine harbor that allowed it to weather a surprise hurricane a year later to stopping a burglary a month later by going to her plumber's home and locking his door for him. She had also won a few games of lotto and stock, as sometimes to get the future to change money was useful.

No fanfare involved of course, and with alibis and aliases. If she made it known she could see the future, she'd never be left alone from people asking her questions, and she'd probably create some sort of political mess about the use of future knowledge that she would rather not be the part of.

But this year, such things did not come to her as usual. They did not come to her in great variety, the clearest of any point in time.

They were clear true, but they were held a theme. They were not supposed to hold a theme.

A youth, dressed in blue and white with black hair with a Pikachu upon his shoulder, appeared in all of them.

 _The Boy and his Pikachu walked across from her, traveling a path only he could see, wherever in time this took place, in a loop before her without change to himself. Fading into the scene after a time came a girl: a girl with orange hair garbed in yellows. Another girl, skin darker like Olympia's own with wild hair and a Axew appeared herself after a time, then another girl, and another girl, and another, and another._ _  
_  
This party of six continued to walk before her, even as she narrowed her eyes at them.

The Boy, five of the girls, and the Pikachu had an oddity to them. They felt somewhat out of sink with this world, especially the boy and the Pikachu. It was a manner that was new to her, however.

She had encountered oddities in her time, bits of the world that didn't feel right. People who seemed to have appeared from nowhere that she had heard talk of as Fallers in the shadowy parts of the world. Spirits of the dead, human and Pokemon, that either did not vanish from the world, or returned from someplace. Elements that seemed supernatural to man or Pokemon she never truly got closure for when she encountered them.

The Boy was nothing like that.  
 _  
The Boy was now standing in a town that was as rusted as a old fence, glaring at a gray haired Youth in blue with a strange machine on his arm. Both prepared to throw Pokeballs and begin a battle, even as the large building behind them began to radiate a sinister aura, and disco music for some inexplicable reason._

The Youth in blue also felt off from the world, just like the Boy. However, the Youth felt only half as so.

 _The Boy was now in a place she well recognized: the Silver Conference Stadium. He stood apart from another in battle, though unlike the last fight she felt no anger but instead determination._

The Opponent was like a mirror to the Boy, down to even a Pikachu.

The Opponent began the match, even as the crowds exploded into cheers, by throwing out a Persian, as the Boy sent out a Ambipom. The battle faded to black as cheers and the sound of equal clashing rang through the arena, even as a Red Eye seemed to stare at everything in sinister interest.

The Opponent did not have a similar aura to the Boy, but they felt...connected in some manner she could not figure out with just that vision.

 _A shield and a sword lay on the ground._

She could tell just by looking at them that these were not real things. They seemed to mean something else every moment she looked upon them. She had visions like this occasionally, mostly relating to politics.

The shield felt like unity, equality, hope, possibility. The sword like domination, superiority, despair, finality.

The Boy's hand reached for the shield: two different hands reached for the sword.

Olympia frowned as that vision left her sight. That endings meaning was simple: the Boy was destined to stand against _something_. That something, however, was yet to be fully determined.

 _The last vision she saw was much less ominous. It showed the Boy, now older, helping a older woman into a large home decorated for the holidays, one that somewhat resembled the home of the Pyramid King in a few subtle ways that suggest a similar designer._

The Woman, a brown haired motherly sort whose locks were suffering the same graying issue that Drasna had these days, smiled as several young children zipped past the Boy and hugged the woman with familiar affection.

Following them much more subdued were others: some she had seen before, such as the girls from the first vision, the Youth, and the Opponent.

Others she had not seen before: a tall woman with hair like the Boy and the Opponent, a thin young woman with blond hair and a large hat, a short young man who somewhat resembled the Boy, Opponent, and tall woman who felt wild, a blue haired woman in white, and several others more. They all greeted one another joyfully, like a separated whole brought back together once more.

The vision ended bizarrely, with a redhead and bluenette bursting in and singing a off-key holiday carol with a Meowth and Wobbuffet among others in the chorus.

This vision felt a lot different from the others, and she felt she had found a rarity. Normally she saw middling scenarios, but this one was one that stretched into the extremes of potential. The hardest to make come true, either for good or for ill.

In this case, an ideal good ending.

For most, the holidays were about looking to the future, and she was no different.

However, if she looked too hard, then time would be ruined for everyone else. But she had to think about them, as to work to ensure some occurred, and that others did not as much as she could.

 **KISHOU THE BADGER**

Whenever Christmas comes around, the gyms were forced to close down for the holiday. Gym Leaders could have any excuse or reason to close their gym (as long as it was a good one), but Christmas break was mandatory.

Which suited Whitney just fine, marching in her favorite winter jacket from Goldenrod City to her uncle's place, who also owned a dairy farm. Nothing warmed her better than a tall glass of home-made Miltank-approved eggnog.

Of course, she still wished she had a boyfriend, especially around this time of year...

"Cold."

"Hmm?" Whitney blinked. Where did that come from?

"So cold. Need... fire..."

Her gaze turned to the side of the snowy road, where a young man was shivering and barely muttering to keep himself awake.

"Oh Stantler," she gasped, and immediately lifted him out of the snow. He was probably as old as her, give or take a few years, yet she lifted him as if he was as light as a newborn baby, and ran the rest of the way to the farm.

Sometimes having the strength rivaling Rolling Miltanks helped in a pinch.

An hour later, the trainer was stripped of his freezing clothes and necessities and lying in the guest room bed layered under five blanket comforters. Her uncle helped with the clothes and the homemade cooking (warm soup, cliche as it was), while Whitney prepared a fresh, warm glass of home-made eggnog. She had always jested that it could cure the common cold; maybe she would find out if that was true or not.

She entered the room with the warm dinner in a dish tray, setting it carefully over his lap. His nose sniffed almost immediately and he started to take to his surroundings. First the bed. Then the soup and milk punch. Then the pink-haired gym leader.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Whitney smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Are you an angel?"

She smiled wider. Nice as the compliment was, that was likely the last thing anyone that knew her would associate her with. Whitney the brat, Whitney the she-devil. Or her personal favorite, Whitney the Minotaurous. "Nah, just your average dairy farm girl."

"Huh," the man said. "Heaven must have poor taste."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're beautiful."

That confession came more naturally, and Whitney found herself blushing.

"If you have time to flirt, then you have time to eat," she snapped quickly. "I only dragged your frozen ass half-way back here because it's the season of being nice and I really want a new dress this year. So don't make me regret this."

"Not just a pretty angel, but a strong one too?" he smiled. "I'd certainly regret making you mad enough to throw me out."

Whitney "huffed" and left, but was feeling absolutely giddy inside. She didn't know this man and already he was calling her pretty and not at all intimidated by her strength? He certainly didn't look native to Johto. Perhaps Unovan or Alolan?

One thing's for sure; this Christmas was going to be one to remember.

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

In the dark halls of HQ, Giovanni walked through the halls in silence.

Any Grunt who he passed did not offer him a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or any such statement. He did not offer it.

This was not the place to celebrate a holiday, they were a business. A legit, top to bottom power structured business, not some unimportant mom and pop shop.

They had no place for giant festivities.

His office was quiet, alone, just him and his Persian. The door shut behind him, as Giovanni reached into his bag.

Persian, picking up what he was doing, nudged it forward.

The sound that followed did not leave the room, even as Persian let out a appreciative purr.

Like a polite friend however, Persian did not begin until he had poured himself a mug and put it to the lips.

In perfect sync, the Boss of Team Rocket and his Persian ingested Chansey Eggnog.

"To a new year." Giovanni simply stated for but the two of them to hear.

* * *

1: For those wondering, MissingNo's form here is in fact the Bird Form MissingNo. If you want to look up fanart of it, you can get a better idea of what it looks like

2: Some of the things in story, like Nanu's cat bait ornaments and Surge's cards, are actually based on things my family does. Fun fact.

3: The exact timing of these events can be determined later, though Belladonna's crew is definitely set before the events of Reset Bloodlines

4: Alain being glared at by AZ For hours in a blizzard is the most I will be screwing with him. Look for Alain bashing elsewhere

5: The bit with the Snover line and Samurai could be from in Sinnoh, but as I am not sure I added the part in which they are found on a single place and protected. You could poach them sure, but if you used one in a Gym or League match it's about as dumb as those Sun and Moon hackers who got banned. I am going to Word of God they are all microchipped.

6: AZ got his role purely because of Generations 18


End file.
